


Caught

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He’s desperate. He can’t fail. Not now. He knows where the test is so it’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t get caught.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dubious Consent, Coercion, Praise Kink, Age Difference, Barebacking, Underage. All right one more time in bold DUBIOUS CONSENT, COERCION, PRAISE KINK, AGE DIFFERENCE, BAREBACKING, UNDERAGE, Joshua makes bad decisions, and Yoon Jeonghan is a bad man
> 
>  
> 
> posted this long ago on AFF. posting it here now too
> 
> HEED THE WARNINGS!!!

 Joshua Hong is an honor student, Vice President of the student council, and is on the school’s tennis team playing singles 2. He’s got his life together. He’s going places. That’s what the student body thinks anyhow.

In reality he barely made it day by day. Swamped with everything he committed himself too and yet he wouldn’t give any of it up. Not right now. Not when applications for colleges were due and things just started. Joshua thought he’d have a firmer grip on things his last year but now he floundered like a fish out of the water. Between studying, running the council, and training he barely slept in the last few weeks. Which is how he didn’t hear the door to the staff room slide open.

“Now what do we have here?” A voice echoed through the empty room.

Joshua turned, heart racing like a jack rabbit. He knew this was a stupid decision. Coming to the staff room to find the test answers for tomorrow’s history test was stupid. So very stupid of him. But he overheard Mr. Kim talking about where it was while he finished up with his errand for another teacher. Mr. Kim nodded to him, saying that Joshua could be trusted. There was no reason for him to find it to try and cheat. Not when he was acing all his classes. Joshua nodded. He played as if he had studied and he prepared well. He didn’t. He barely had time to eat and finish his other classes’ homework, let alone study for the history test. Which had brought him to the room to find and remember the answers. Now his life was over. Mr. Yoon stood a few feet away from him, eyebrow quirked staring at the open drawer.

“So what is the vice president of the student council doing here still? With Mr. Kim’s drawer open?” He drawled.

Joshua bit his lip, head dizzy with anxiety. He had to think, quickly to come up with an acceptable answer that didn’t imply that he tried to steal the answers. “Mr. Kim wanted me to lock something up for him.” He replied, voice as steady as possible.

“Did he now?” Mr. Yoon said, one eyebrow still up.

“Yes sir. I was just about to lock up and go home.” Joshua closed the drawer and slowly clicked it shut. Taking the key out he returned it to the key case and locked that up as well. “Well, it was nice to see you Mr. Yoon,” he replied heart pounding fast, “But I have things to do at home. Bye.” He strode away steadily, hiding his shaking hands in front of him, folding them together.

Unfortunately, Mr. Yoon stopped him, barring his exit by holding out his arm in front of Joshua. Crap, crap, crap, he was so close to getting away. Freak. “I know Mr. Kim planned a test for tomorrow. Because Mr. Kim locked that up himself and declared himself done for the day before leaving. So you’re definitely here to cheat. But what would a straight A student like you be here, trying to steal the answers?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Yoon. Mr. Kim just wanted to me to put something away.” Joshua lied, staring up into Mr. Yoon’s eyes without twitching and looking as innocent as ever.

“We both know that’s a lie. So spill Joshua.” He said, backing Joshua up into a desk. Effectively trapping him. He loomed over Joshua like an avenging angel, waiting for Joshua to answer.

Joshua quivered, caught like a rabbit stalked by the fox. Crapping crap. His mouth opened, blurting everything out, “I was desperate. I didn’t have time to study I was so busy with everything else, the test is tomorrow, and I can’t afford to not ace the test. I overheard Mr. Kim and he always leaves early from the student council things leaving me or the president with the keys. I couldn’t help it.” He cried out. His body shook from fear. “Please. I didn’t even get to see the answers. Don’t tell. I promise I won’t do it again. I’ll do anything.”

Mr. Yoon stared at him, considering something. “Anything huh?” He lifted his hand, placing his thumb on Joshua’s lips. Joshua stared at him eyes wide, not quite believing one of his teachers was touching him inappropriately. Stroking his bottom lip Mr. Yoon repeated, “Anything?”

Joshua couldn’t believe what Mr. Yoon was asking. The man was popular amongst the girl students and the males who were inclined that way. His popularity held even among the women staff. And here he was asking Joshua to essentially suck his cock so he could forget what he saw.

“So Joshua, are you willing? Or should I go call up the principal and tell him how one of his prized students was caught trying to steal answers.” Mr. Yoon asked.

Joshua had no choice. His whole life would go up in flames. He nodded slowly. “Yes,” he whispered, heart thumping wildly. He couldn’t believe he was going to go through with this.

Mr. Yoon smiled clearly satisfied. He took Joshua’s shaking hand and walked them over to the nurse’s office. He directed Joshua over to the nearest bed. Sitting down he tried to control his trembling. He could do this. He had to do this otherwise he’d be expelled. The school had a strict no cheating policy and for a student of his reputation to be caught trying to; he’d be shown no mercy.

Joshua heard Mr. Yoon mumble, looking up he saw the man with a bottle of lubricant in his hands. “Are we—“ he shut his mouth after Mr. Yoon turned around surprised to hear his voice.

“Ah,” he replied seeing Joshua’s eyes on the bottle. “What did you think we were going to do?”

Joshua looked down, cheeks red. He gripped the edges of the bed. “A blowjob.”

Mr. Yoon let out a noise of surprise. “And here I thought the church boy didn’t even know about sex.” He looked at Joshua. “Have you ever done anything? With anyone?”

“No.” He whispered, looking at his teacher his eyes wide. Mr. Yoon seemed to be mesmerized by him as he stared at Joshua until he squirmed under the attention.

“Well. Looks like I’ll be taking your virginity then.” He smirked, which sent a shiver up Joshua’s spine. He walked over, holding his face in his palm. The man’s eyes filled with lust; he thumbed Joshua’s lip again. Unconsciously Joshua’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips; he managed to lick Mr. Yoon’s thumb as well. He moved his thumb to underneath Joshua’s eye, lightly rubbing at his eye bags before dropping it. He swooped in kissing Joshua lightly at first because Joshua tried to move away. This was his teacher. How could Joshua keep going to class knowing that he let this man have sex with him in exchange for his silence? It was too late now. The man’s slightly pointy nose slid across Joshua’s and he let out a little whimper as Mr. Yoon deepened the next kiss. He moved his lips slowly as if teaching Joshua how to kiss. Joshua mimicked the man’s movements, to which he gave a noise of approval. Mr. Yoon started to lick Joshua’s lips, slowly poking at the entrance until Joshua hesitantly opened his mouth. He gasped as Mr. Yoon invaded his mouth with his tongue. He whimpered as Mr. Yoon kissed him hard while moving his tongue against Joshua’s. Kissing and licking until he was satisfied with Joshua’s pleasure filled eyes. He pulled away.

 “You should undress unless you want your uniform to get dirty.” He said pulling at Joshua’s tie.

“I’m not blowing you?” He blurted out, blushing hard at what he said.

The man chuckled. “No. I wouldn’t mind seeing your pouty lips on my cock but maybe some other time. Your lips are made for sucking cock, but I want to skip to the main act. I’m already hard anyhow,” gesturing downwards at the tent in his pants.

Joshua nodded and shrugged off his blazer laying it over the metal bars of the bed, and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. His hands wanted to keep shaking but he tensed them to hide how scared he was. As he got to his pants, Joshua stopped petrified. Mr. Yoon let out a cooing noise. “It’s all right. I’ll make you feel good. It’s your first time, I’ll make sure to give you good experience.” Joshua let Mr. Yoon unbutton his pants and slide them down. He placed his hands on the man’s shoulders as he took one leg out after the other. The teacher must’ve felt his shaking because he turned his head and lightly kissed Joshua’s wrist in some semblance of comfort. He felt his hands on his hips. Mr. Yoon grabbed the sides of his boxers and slid them down, taking a minute to caress his ass on the way down, watching Joshua step out of them.

He grabbed Joshua by the waist and brought him closer maneuvering him to sit on his lap. Mr. Yoon stroked his back in a soothing manner, trying to get Joshua to relax into his hold. Joshua breathed trying to stop the trembling. He was scared. That he was doing this, about what got him into this mess, about what would happen if Mr. Yoon decided that this wasn’t enough to buy his silence and he’d tell anyhow. Joshua so caught up in his own head didn’t realize that the man had slipped two fingers inside.

“Mr. Yoon.” He gasped as the man’s fingers slowly entered him, scissoring to every direction to open him up. It hurt. God it hurt. If fingers hurt this much how was he supposed to take the man’s cock in him.

“It’s Jeonghan. Go on say it.” Mr. Yoon said with a vicious twist of his fingers, brushing something inside Joshua that had him yelping. “Ah. Found it. That thing I just touched is called a prostrate. It’ll make you feel good every time I touch it.” Joshua’s heart beat fast as he clutched onto Mr. Yoon’s shoulders.

As he moved his fingers moved in and out, making sure to apply for lube and carefully open Joshua for the next act, Mr. Yoon slid his tongue across Joshua’s nipple sucking on it. “Mr. Yoon.” He gasped. “Sir.”

He felt his teacher shudder. “No, don’t call me sir. That’ll make me do even more bad things to you. Jeonghan. Come on.” He gripped Joshua’s hip and continued to fuck him open with his fingers, letting the lube drip down the boy’s ass checks down his thighs.

Joshua felt his fingers push down on the bundle of nerves again, leaving him jerking his body in surprise, grabbing onto the man’s neck. He let out an involuntary gasp of the man’s name, voice breathy, “Jeonghan.” That had him nuzzling his nose down Joshua’s neck down his collarbones where he bit down. The combination of Jeonghan’s fingers pressing down on his prostrate and him sucking what felt like a hickey onto him had him whimpering. Jeonghan kept gnawing until he pulled away with a trail of saliva looking immensely pleased at his handiwork. Joshua at this point rode the man’s fingers trying to find that spot again; his cock getting hard. He wanted the pleasure not the pain of the intruding fingers. Jeonghan smiled watching Joshua moving his hips in such a dirty manner. He crooked his fingers giving Joshua exactly what he wanted, as he moaned, cock leaking against his bare stomach.

“This should be enough prep,” he said as he pulled his fingers out with a squelch and gasp from Joshua. “Lie down on your hands and knees and push your ass out,” with a loving caress down said ass. Joshua moved. “What a pretty sight you make.” Jeonghan said smugly.

Joshua heard the bottle being open and more lube being squirted out. He tensed. It was going to hurt. A cock was much larger than some fingers. He fisted the sheets and waited.

Jeonghan stroked his flank. “You’ll need to relax. Otherwise it’ll hurt more. I even chose this position so it’d be easier on you. Otherwise I’d have you on your back so I could see your face while I fucked you. Relax.”

Joshua breathed. Trying to release the tension in his body as Jeonghan kept caressing him. He pushed his head into the pillow breathing hard, not paying attention until he felt a hard push into him. “Ah!”

“Shh, breathe.” Joshua took a deep breath and exhaled. Jeonghan kept pushing forward with a grunt and with each inch of bare cock going into him Joshua grit his teeth trying not to cry out at the pain. It was so big and it hurt. How was he going to last if it hurt this much? Jeonghan waited after he got his cock all the way in, giving Joshua some time to adjust. “You’re so tight. Clenching on my cock.” Gripping the boy’s hips, he slowly gave a small thrust, hearing the boy cry out he nodded as his muscles became slightly less tense. This is where the fun began as he started a slow pace.

Joshua gave out little gasps as Jeonghan fucked into him. The scratching of his button up against Joshua’s back, the sensation of Jeonghan’s pants as it brushed the back of his thighs. Joshua shuddered. It hurt. A lot. Even after all the prep. But he felt little tingles of pleasure as his teacher’s bare cock brushed that one spot making him mewl.

Jeonghan moved his right hand off Joshua’s hip to lace it with Joshua’s hand. He moved to closer driving his cock deeper into Joshua who cried out. Joshua felt the brush of the man’s hair as he whispered into his ear. “Do you know how long I’ve watched you? It was bad of me, but you were so cute I couldn’t help it. Your eyes were always so lovely, especially when you’re excited. The way you smiled.” He let out a long moan making Joshua shiver. “And your lips. Your lovely lovely lips. I had dirty fantasies about your lips. I knew it was wrong but you’re gorgeous. Did you know that?” Joshua shook his head. He couldn’t believe that his teacher who was so popular had dirty thoughts about him, the shy church boy.

“You’re easily one of the prettiest students in my class. Your eyes are mesmerizing, sucking me in when you look up at me.” Jeonghan said, dragging his cock out only to slam back in so he could hear Joshua cry out in that cute voice of his.

“You’re such a good boy. Taking my cock so well.” He whispered into Joshua’s back, leaving kisses down his spine. Joshua trembled. It embarrassed him but at the same time it felt good to be complimented on something beyond his smarts. “So good,” Jeonghan moaned.

Joshua clung to the pillow. It was a war between sensations. The pain of having a something so big in him, the pleasure of having Jeonghan’s cock drag on his prostrate, the feeling of clothing on his skin, the euphoria from being praised, the sweat beading down his face. He didn’t know what to do. His brain bombarding him with all of it. All he could do was cling to the pillow and cry out with every thrust.

“Looks like you’re really feeling it.” The man said with a smirk and a particularly hard push into Joshua. “Your hole is going soft from all the fucking. You’re even pushing back. Are you feeling good Joshua?”

“Yes. Feeling so good.” The pain abated with the pleasure drowning his senses each time Jeonghan’s cock moved in and out touching his prostrate. He was feeling amazing. He whined, “I want to come. Please.”

“If I were mean I’d say you’ll come after I do but I’m not. Not to you. I can’t.” Jeonghan moved and took Joshua’s leaking cock in hand. Stroking the head first before moving down the shaft, hearing the boy whine his name. He continued the shame motion timing it with his thrusts into Joshua’s body. Joshua screamed his name after one hard stroke of his cock, clenching down on Jeonghan, coming hard onto the sheets below him. He slumped forward, body tired from all of this. Jeonghan groaned. “I’m almost there.” A few more well aimed thrusts had Joshua whimpering as he felt his teacher coming hard into Joshua. His body felt overstimulated and exhausted. Joshua closed his eyes and drifted off as he heard Jeonghan say something.

* * *

Joshua woke up in a moving car. “I’m taking you home. I got you cleaned up as best as I could.” Joshua moved slightly, eyes still heavy with sleep. He felt the trickling of Jeonghan’s come leaking out. Best as the man could do his ass. But he was too tired to argue. He closed his eyes again. Jeonghan would wake him up later.

He woke up when he felt Jeonghan pick him up in a bridal style. He tried opening his eyes all the way but couldn’t. So Joshua kept them closed, all the while Jeonghan carried him to his door and dealt with his mom.

Joshua in his haze heard Jeonghan explain to his mom that he found Joshua asleep in the council room and brought him home. He buried his hand in the man’s jacket as he felt himself being carried up the stairs to his room. As he was put down he heard a whisper, “You should take a shower and then look in your backpack. I left a present for you.” Jeonghan pulled away and was taken downstairs by his mom who thanked him for taking her son home. Joshua shifted, feeling the ache of having been fucked thoroughly. What his mom didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. She didn’t need to know that thanking his teacher was the wrong thing to do, unless she wanted to thank him for deflowering her underage son. He waited until he heard the front door close and a car being started. Shifting his curtains, he saw Jeonghan, no Mr. Yoon, look up and give him a wave. Joshua blushed and hurriedly dropped them. Gingerly getting up he moved towards his bathroom to take that shower.

He toweled off his wet hair and remembered what the man said as he laid Joshua down. Grabbing his backpack, he put it on the desk and unzipped it. Flipping through his papers and notebooks he stopped when he saw something that wasn’t his. It was a copy of the history test and the answers. Surprised he slowly lifted it out. He looked at it noting that it was the real deal. He started to let out a sigh of relief until his phone beeped with his text tone. Surprised he took it out and looked at it.

                YJH: Did you like the present?

YJH? He tilted his head slightly confused. Yoon Jeonghan. How did his teacher get his number in his phone? If he thought of it, it’d be too disturbing on so many levels. Unlocking his phone, he called the number. He heard a hello as the call went through. “Jeonghan?”

“Joshua. You found my gift?”

“Yes. Why did you…”

He laughed. “Can’t have my _favorite_ student fail.” The way Jeonghan said favorite had Joshua shivering in pleasure.

Softly he replied, “Thank you,” with a smile on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. You’ll have to give me a thank you in person. A kiss would be good.”

“A kiss?” Joshua asked. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Jeonghan let out a chuckle. “This weekend I’ll take you somewhere nicer than the nurse’s office. Somewhere fun like the beach. You need to relax and I need to take you on a date.”

“A date?” He said confused. He thought they’d go back to being teacher and student. But the way the man acted it was like Joshua was his lover.

“A date.” Jeonghan stated. “Something lovers do. You know when they’re dating? You and me away from the city for the day.”

“Are we dating sir?” He asked fist clenching tightly. He didn’t remember anything about dating or even seeing each other outside of school. But then again he passed out after they were done.

“We are. I’m not letting you go.” He growled. Adopting a softer tone, he said, “This Saturday, a date on the beach.”

Was Joshua going to do this? This was more serious than exchanging his body for silence. If he dated his teacher his life would change immensely, which it already had. But it was definitely the biggest change. If he said yes he’d be dating the man who coerced him into the situation. He bit his lip, taking the plunge. “Ok.”

“Good. Now go study for your test tomorrow.” He said satisfaction filling his voice.

“Bye.” Ending the call, he flopped onto his bed. Holding the test up he smiled. Maybe this weird relationship would be nice? It felt good to be complimented and spoiled. And Jeonghan had nothing but compliments for Joshua, he remembered ears burning with embarrassment. He shook his head. Time to get to studying and away from his new relationship status.

 


End file.
